A Stormy Silence
by Dawnbuneary
Summary: When neither Webby or Louie can sleep, so they decide to have a little movie night. Warning: Pretty cheesy. I wrote this late at night because the lack of Louie x Webby (Loubby) fics were making me sad. So here! :D


For some reason, Webby Vanderquack couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the booming sound of thunder outside, either. Or maybe it was. She's not really sure, really. All she knew for sure was that she was restless as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"Come on, Webby. Just sleep..!" she muttered, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

Webby groaned and sat up, frustrated. She turned her head towards the window. Lightning flashed outside, a boom of thunder following milliseconds afterwards. But lightning didn't really faze her, so she's not really sure why she can't sleep.

Without thinking, she threw her blankets off and hopped off the bed. Maybe she just needed a glass of warm milk or something? That helps people sleep, right?

"I guess I'm going on a quest," Webby said to herself, heading out of her room, but not before grabbing her night vision goggles.

As she reached the quiet hallways, the young duck tried not to make any sounds as she snuck her way to the kitchen. McDuck Manor was deadly quiet during the night, but it was also large. Even so, Granny pretty much has super hearing. If she caught Webby out of bed, Webby would be in BIG trouble. Good thing that stealth was also part of Webby's training, so she should be fine.

With very light footsteps, she wandered through the dark halls leading to the kitchen, wearing her goggles. They were the only reason why she'd been able to navigate her way. Turning the lights on would wake Granny up for sure.

However, as she neared the kitchen's doors, she could see light peeking through the cracks in the doors. Strange. Someone else must be using it…

Or maybe it was a burglar..!

 _'Okay, Webby, remember; use the element of surprise,'_ she thought to herself. Let's do this.

Quietly, Webby approached the doors. She could hear pantry doors being opened and someone moving around in there. That was definitely a criminal.

She burst through the doors loudly, shouting "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" as if she were a cop.

The person in the kitchen yelped loudly and raised their arms up, responding with "I WASN'T STEALING ANYTHING, I SWEAR!"

It took her a second to realise that it was not in fact a burglar, but Louie Duck, who looked very petrified as he had his arms raised.

"Oh," Webby said, taking her goggles off. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Lou."

Louie dropped his arms when he realised that it was just her. He clutched his chest and breathed heavily.

"Good lord, Webs. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar…" she apologised, sheepishly. "But what are you doing up at this time?"

"What are _you_ doing up at this time?" he threw back at her, finally recovering. Webby almost forgot, to be honest.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get myself a glass of milk," she said, walking over to the fridge and taking out the milk. "And you?"

"Same reason. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a late night snack," Louie responded, reverting back to his chill manner. Webby poured herself a mug of milk, while also watching the youngest triplet as he began to rifle through Scrooge's pantry.

"Granny says that it's bad to eat right before sleeping," she tells him automatically. Milk was different than a snack right?

"Eh, it's fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Louie shrugs it off, taking a box of chocolate-chip cookies out.

"With those? You lose even MORE sleep!" she told him.

"Then I'll just sleep during the day," he says, ignoring her warnings and eating one. Webby gave him a look.

" _Louie_."

"Besides, I once heard that drinking milk after 9:00pm was a big no-no," Louie teases her, eating another cookie. Webby gasps and looks down at the mug that she held in her hands.

Louie saw her shocked look and chuckled. "Relax, Webs. I was just messing with you. A mug of warm milk isn't going to kill you. Just like these cookies aren't gonna kill me."

He gleefully munched on more cookies as Webby looked down into her mug.

"Oh, right," Webby chuckled. Obviously.

Reluctantly, she put the mug in the microwave and started to heat it up. They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards. Webby wasn't too used to comfortable silences, but she definitely didn't mind them. All they could hear was the thunder booming outside…also the sound of Louie crunching on those cookies.

For a moment, Webby wondered if she should break the silence. Luckily, the sound of the microwave's alarm beeping did it for her. She opened door and quickly grabbed the mug.

"Well, I should, uh, probably be heading back to my room…" she told him, laughing awkwardly. "See ya!"

"W-wait!"

Webby was only a few inches away from the doors when she heard Louie calling after her. Surprised, she turned to face him. Louie seemed to have been taken aback by his sudden burst as well, but he carried on.

"Um…you...wanna watch a movie?" he asked, averting his eyes. Webby tilted her head to the side.

"Hm? Why?"

"No reason, I'm just still not tired so…and you're still awake anyway…" he trailed off, nervously fiddling with the collar of his pyjamas.

"Ooh, I would," Webby replied clutching her mug tighter, "but Scrooge doesn't let anyone use the big screen late at night and Granny would kill me if she caught me out of bed this late."

"Then we watch it in your room," Louie replied, smirking.

"But I don't have a TV in my room."

Louie pulled out his phone and winked. "Problem solved."

So next thing Webby knows, she and Louie are sitting on her bed, leaning against some fluffy pillows. Louie is on his phone, presumably trying to find a movie to watch while Webby is just sipping on her milk.

"Any movie you wanna watch?" he asked her. Webby hums in thought.

"Hmm…maybe a horror movie!" she responds enthusiastically.

"Hahaha, no." Louie replies, shooting her a look. As he continues looking for a movie, Webby smirks mischievously.

"What, do you have some sort of GRUDGE against horror movies?"

"Oh my GOD, Webby," he replies, sounding completely done. Webby giggles and blows a raspberry. Louie rolls his eyes, exasperated.

"No, but seriously, what else do you want to watch?"

The girl shrugs. "I'm good with any movie!"

"Disney it is," he says lazily. After finding a good one, he played it and leaned back on the pillows. He set the phone in front of them as the classic Disney intros started playing. Beside him, he could feel Webby excitedly bouncing up and down.

"You okay?" he asked her chuckling.

Webby stopped bouncing, but beamed. "Sorry, I'm just really excited. I've never really seen a proper Disney movie before!"

"What? Really? No Disney movie played on Scrooge's TV?"

"Nope. He doesn't own any," Webby shrugged, looking at the phone's screen in excitement. "But now I get to watch a bunch of movies with you guys!"

Louie smiled, looking at the cheery look on Webby's face. The movie just started and she was already so invested in it. Heh, it IS Webby, after all. She's easily excited. Sometimes, it can get annoying, but most of the time it was amusing.

"Ooh, we should try to find that magic flower one day!" Webby exclaims, pointing to the screen. Louie, who hadn't actually been paying attention to the movie, quickly averted his eyes to focus on the screen and not…Webby's face. Come on Louie, stop being creepy.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't actually exist," he says amused.

"You never know until you find out, though!" Webby retorts, the smile not leaving her face.

Thunder roars from outside, making Louie flinch slightly. Webby doesn't notice as she's transfixed on the movie. At this point, the first song has already been sung.

"So why'd you pick Tangled?" Webby asks afterwards.

"Mmm, I dunno. The protagonist reminds me of you, so I thought you'd like it," Louie answers, honestly. "Looks like I was right."

"Reminds you of me? How?" Webby says, slightly flattered. Rapunzel was a really charming character so far, so she'll take that as a compliment.

"Hmm, let's see. Optimistic, excitable, has been locked inside a building her whole life and is still learning a lot about the outside world…" Louie counted each point on his fingers. "I connected the dots."

"Point taken," Webby giggles, legitimately flattered this time.

During the whole movie, both ducks are getting steadily more and more sleepy, but Webby still manages to provide excited commentary.

 _"I love her hair..!"_

 _"HA!"_

 _"I'VE GOT A DREAM~! I'VE GOT A DREAM~!"_

 _"Oh no..!"_

 _"Oh yes!"_

 _"Aww!"_

 _"WHAT-?"_

Louie was just silently enjoying the film, while also very amused by Webby's comments. She got really into it. But he didn't really expect less from her.

It was when they were halfway into the film when Louie was almost asleep, though Webby still had some energy in her. Then all of a sudden…

 ** _BOOM!_**

Louie yelped and held onto the closest thing he could hold, snapping out of his sleepy state. He shut his eyes and ducked his head down, trying not to look at the lightning outside the window.

Webby, being the thing that he was holding onto, stared down at the triplet in surprise. Was he…?

"Lou, are you…afraid of thunderstorms?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a comforting way. Louie opened his eyes and loosened his grip on his friend, but he didn't completely let go.

"U-uh…no…" he lamely lied. Webby clearly did not believe him. Realising that she wouldn't buy it, he sighed. "Maybe…"

"Is that the reason you couldn't sleep in the first place?"

"Oh geez, you caught on quick…" he murmured, not making eye contact. He let go of her and mumbled an apology.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Webby assures him. "A bunch of people are afraid of thunderstorms!"

Louie sighs. "It's kinda why I wanted to watch this movie with you too. So I wouldn't have to be alone and so maybe I could actually fall asleep."

"Don't Huey and Dewey sleep in the same room as you?"

"Yeah, but you were awake anyway and I didn't want to bother them," Louie shrugs. Webby gives him a comforting smile as she brings him into a protective side hug. Louie chuckles, "Okay, okay, can we focus on the movie now?"

"Right!" Webby responds, but instead of letting go, she just leans against him and continues to watch. She's not even sure which part they're up to at this point.

…

Whoops, never mind. It's a song. The two main characters are on a boat as lanterns are floating in the air. Rapunzel is singing…

Now Eugene's singing…

THEY'RE BOTH SINGING.

"Awwww~!" Webby cooed, at the adorable display. "They're HOLDING HANDS!"

"Cheesy," Louie yawns, sleepily. Webby rolls her eyes and ignores his comment. It was NOT cheesy! The song was really sweet and soothing…it…made her sleepy as well.

Her eyes were slowly closing against her will. After she yawned, she stopped trying to fight it. She's pretty sure Louie is almost asleep as well, but she's not really sure.

"Lou..?"

No response.

"You awake?"

No response.

"…Isn't Rapunzel's hair just to DYE for?" she sleepily said. There was an immediate reaction from "sleeping" boy.

"Oh my god, get your filthy puns off of me," he drowsily responded, half-heartedly trying to push her face away. Webby laughed as he tried and failed to push her off.

"Come on! WADDLE it take for you to laugh at my jokes?"

"Nooo…" Louie grumbled, taking a pillow and smushing it onto Webby's face. Webby giggled and pushed the pillow away. "Just sleeeeep…"

"Sorry I can't stop quacking jokes!"

"I hate you."

"I LOUve you too."


End file.
